Car American Idol : Round Two
by flipemma28
Summary: Uh, Oh. The gang is up to it again. Lets see who gets humiliated this time...
1. Intro

**Chapter one**

After our first display of humor with Car American Idol, I have become hooked with it. It is the best car game known to man. Every time I get in the car we play it. Now speaking of CAI, we are going to play it right now.

"Hey guys, lets play!" I yelled once we got in the car. We were on our was to seattle because Alice wanted to go shopping and dragged us with her.

"OK, lets make the order. First?" Jazz asked. Edward volenteered.

"Second?" Emmetts hand shot in the air like a bullet.

"Third?" I put my hand up, it couldn't be worse than last time.

"Fourth?" Rosalie put her hand up.

"Alice is you want you can go fifth. I'll go last." Jasper said.

"Ok" Alice replied.

"SO the order is Edward, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie, Alice then me." Everyone nodded. "Ok then lets play!"


	2. Edward

**Chapter two**

Jasper went for the radio, apparently whenever everyone plays it, Jasper is the DJ. He turned on the radio and I started laughing. I mean who could blame me, this so is soooo not Edward!

"No way! I amnot singing this." Edward said crossing his arms. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Please. For me? I've always wanted to hear you sing a Nickelback song."

"Fine." She said through clenched teeth. The he began to sing.

_"I, I'm driving black on black  
Just got my license back  
I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track  
I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride  
Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight  
I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing  
Screamin'_

[CHORUS]  
No, we're never gonna quit  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Just acting like we're animals  
No, no matter where we go  
'Cause everybody knows  
We're just a couple of animals

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Check out the trouble we're in

You're beside me on the seat  
Got your hand between my knees  
And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze  
It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear  
But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears  
By now, no doubt that we were heading south  
I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth  
'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch  
It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch  
I'm screamin'

[CHORUS]

So come on baby, get in  
Get in, just get in  
Look at the trouble we're in

We were parked out by the tracks  
We're sitting in the back  
And we just started getting busy  
When she whispered "what was that?"  
The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are  
And that was when she started screamin'  
"That's my dad outside the car!"  
Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition  
Must have wound up on the floor while  
we were switching our positions  
I guess they knew that she was missing  
As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing  
Screamin'

[CHORUS]

So come on baby, get in  
We're just a couple of animals  
Get in, just get in  
Ain't nothing wrong with it  
Check out the trouble we're in  
Get in, just get in"

"Wow" Thats all I could say. EVeryone else was laughing at Edwards expense for having to sing tha son. I was just surprised he even knew the words.

**lol i absolutely love that song! and i thought that song was so not edward so i made him sing it. lol the song wsa Animals by Nickelback. R&R! :)**


	3. Emmett

**Chapter three**

Jasper turned to Emmett and turned on the radio.

"Aww come ON! First the Pussycat Dolls no Britany Spears!" Emmett whined.

"Come one Em, Who doesn't like Britany" I chocked out, teasing him. I could barely breath I was laughing so hard.

"Haha" he said, annoyed. Then he started to sing, with a giant grimace on his face.

_"La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

Oh baby baby have u seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside?  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that ima buy her do you know just what she likes? oh

Oh oh tell me have you seen her cause im so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go to the party she gon' go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha he he ha ha ho

Love me hate me but can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek amy  
(love me hate me) oh say what you want about me  
Oh but can't you see what I see?  
(love me hate me) oh say what you want about me  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin to if u seek amy

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

Oh baby baby have u seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside?  
Oh baby baby does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that ima buy her so you know just what she likes? Oh

Oh oh tell me have you seen her cause im so oh  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go to the party she gon' go  
Can somebody take me home?  
Ha ha he he ha ha ho

Love me hate me but can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek amy  
(love me hate me) oh say what you want about me  
Oh but can't you see what I see?  
(love me hate me) oh say what you want about me  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin to if u seek amy

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la

Love me hate me but can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek amy  
(love me hate me) oh say what you want about me  
Oh but can't you see what I see?  
(love me hate me) oh say what you want about me  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin to if u seek amy

Love me hate me but can't you see what I see  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin' to if u seek amy  
(love me hate me) oh say what you want about me  
Oh but can't you see what I see?  
(love me hate me) oh say what you want about me  
All of the boys and all of the girls are beggin to if u seek amy

La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la "  


Everyone could not sttop laughing. He was funy with the Pussycat dolls but britany spears was hilarious.

"Yeah Yeah, you laugh now, but wait till its your guy's turn!" He yelled.

Everyone was silent. Now it was my turn...

**ahahha I couldn't resist making Emmett sing that song. I was cracking up laughing just writing it. Anyway the song was If You Seek Amy by Britany Spears. R&R! :)**


	4. Bella

**Chapter four**

Jasper turned on the radio and istantly I blushed. I can't sing this song. Emmett was pretty much on the floor laughing. I hid my face in Edward's chesst but not before glaring at him for laughing at me. Reluctant, I started singing.

_"My Goodies, My Goodies, My Goodies  
Not my goodies!_

[Verse 1: Petey Pablo]  
I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap  
Tell lady to bring my lap  
And I ain't comin back  
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
An you can ask anybody  
'cause they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha  
You know how I do..

[Hook: Ciara]  
You may look at me and think that I'm  
Just a young girl  
But I'm not just a young girl.  
Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not bein too dramatic its just how a latin gotta have it.

[Chorus: Ciara]  
I bet you want the goodies.  
Bet you thought about it.  
Got you all hot and bothered.  
Mayb' 'cause I talk about it.  
Lookin for the goodies  
Keep on lookin' 'cause they stay in the jar  
Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh

[Verse 2: Ciara]  
Just because you drive a Benz  
I'm not goin home with you.  
You won't get no nookie or the cookies  
I'm no rookie.  
And still I'm  
Sexy, independent  
I ain't wit' it so you already know.  
I'm not bein too dramatic that's just how I gotta have it  
You think you're slick  
Tryna hit  
But I'm not dumb  
I'm not bein too dramatic it's just how a latin gotta have it

[Chorus]

[Verse 3: Petey Pablo]  
So damn hot but so young.  
Still got milk on ya tongue  
Slow down lil one  
And you ain't got it all  
Hey shawty  
You think you bad but you ain't bad  
I'll show you what bad is.  
Bad is when you capable of beatin' the baddest.  
I been workin' at it since I came to this planet  
And I ain't quite there yet but I'm gettin' better at it.  
Matter of fact,  
Lemme tell it to you one mo' again  
All I got to do is tell a girl who I am (Petey!)  
Ain't naa chick in here dat I can't have  
Bada boom bada bam ba bam!

[Verse 4: Ciara]  
You're insinuating that I'm hot  
But these goodies boy are not  
Just for any of the many men that's tryna get on top.  
No you can't call me later  
And I don't want your number.  
I'm not changin' stories  
Just respect the play I'm callin'.

[Chorus (2X)]  
Uh...Yeah...Uh...Yeah Uh Uh Uh"

**lol i ahd to do it. I'm sorry but i had to, this one is a funny story so tey have to be embarassed. Any way song is My Goodies by Ciara and Petey Pablo. R&R! :)**


	5. ENCORE!

**here this chapter is dedicated to **_**BFFofCrazyShopoholicPixe-Alice **_**for this idea. Thanks!**

**Chapter five**

Eevryone just stared at me. Then Alice said.

"Hey Bella, y don't you go again?" I was in shock.

"ok?"

Jasper turned the radio on and I started singing.

_"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

[Chorus:]

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

[Repeat Chorus]

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see"

Eevryone started clapping.

"OK, Rosalie its, your turn." Jasper said.

**ok i wanted to please someone with their suggestion so i added that in. The song is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. R&R! :)**


	6. Rosalie

**Chapter six**

Jaspter pressed play on the car radio and a catchy beat came up.

"Not again! Rosalie you must have freaky powers to make everything easy for you!" Emmett whined.

"Oh well, suck it up, princess!" Everyone laughed and Rosalie started to sing.

_"Uh huh, this is my shit  
All the girls stomp your feet like this_

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4]

I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it

_  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms downs, getting everybody fired up_

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4]

So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
No principals,no student-teachers  
Both of us want to be the winner, but there can only be one  
So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4]

Let me hear you say this shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

Again  
This shit is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
(This shit is bananas)  
(B-A-N-A-N-A-S)

A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
Because I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl [x2]

Ooooh ooh, this my shit, this my shit [x4]"

Rosalie finished and now it's Alices turn.

**i dont know why i give rosalie all the easy ones...oh well! The song was Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani. R&R! :)**


	7. Alice

**Chapter seven**

The new song came on and it was so ALICE! She is one lucky pixie!

"Yay I love this song!" she sacreamed, and started to sing.

_"Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah_

_I wanna hold em' like they do in texas, please  
Fold em' let em' hit me, raise it baby, stay with me  
Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked i'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
Russian roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what i've got_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_I won't tell you that i love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause i'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying  
I'm just stunnin'  
With my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before i pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand 'cause i'm marvelous_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)  
Can't read my, can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(she`s got to love nobody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(mum mum mum mah) "_

Last but certainly not least, Jasper!

**omg i had to make Alice sing that. Its so perky and fast it was perfect for her! The song was Poker Face by Lady GaGa. R&R! :)**


	8. Jasper

**Chapter eight**

The new song came on and I started giggling. This song was more for Emmett than Jasper.

"Oh well. Here we go." Jazz said.

_"i'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its not like anything  
when you're loving me_

oh girl let's take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go  
i want to take my love and hate you till the end

it's not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit i can't take  
it's not like me to walk away

i'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its not like anything  
when you're loving me

yeahh

i know it was getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making love again

it's not like you to turn away  
all the bullshit i can't take  
[ Saving Abel Lyrics are found on .com ]  
just when i think i can walk away,

i'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breathe  
its not like anything

i'm so addicted to the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its not like anything when you're loving me  
yeahh  
when you're loving me  
when you're loving me

i can not make it through  
all the things you do  
there's just got to be more than you and me

i'm so addicted to all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its not like anything  
its not like anything

i'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me

all the sounds you make with every breath  
you take its not like anything  
i'm so addicted to you  
addicted to you"

Wow

**ok so i might do a sequel to this. anyway it was Addicted by Saving Abel, R&R! :)**


End file.
